Love Connection between a Shinigami and a Espada
by rockbabyval
Summary: Hanazono Ai was the captain of 5th Division in Soul Society. When she was alive, she was in love with Ulquiorra, the 4th Espada. But now, their difference is a Shinigami and a Espada. What will Ai do when Soul Society found out about their relationship?
1. Introduction

**Story title : Love connection between a Shinigami and an Espada **

**Summary: **Hanazono Ai was the captain of 5th Division in Soul Society. She took that seat after Aizen betray Soul Society and yet he loss the Winter war. The Espada was no longer being control and they had their own life. But they were still being the Shinigamis enemies that is. Ulquiorra Schiffer was the 4th Espada. What will happen if Ai and Ulquiorra have a love connection between the 2 of them? If that happen, will Ai give up her captain seat to stay with him or remain in Soul Society and forget about him?

**Characters: **Hanazono Ai

**Zanpackuto: **Yuki no hime **( The snow princess )**

**Personalities: **Caring, helpful, loves to hang out with her friends, love helping on missions and paperwork when Momo has too much.

**Interest: **Loves playing the Piano and singing

**Love connection: **Ulquiorra Schiffer

**Division: **5th Division in Soul Society

**Hair style: **During work or mission, her hair will be tied into a high pony tail. After work and return to her room, she will let it down.

**Eyes: **Light Brown.**(Dark brown when there is sunlight reflecting.)**

**Character: **Ulquiorra Schiffer

**Zanpackuto:**Murcielago

**Personalities: **Had no feelings to other people but Ai could tell what is going on, hates to get into trouble, speak soft with feelings towards Ai.

**Interest: **Nothing much.

**Love Connection: **Hanazono Ai

**Espada number: **4

**Eye colour: **Green**(To people, usually it looks emotionless. But Ai somehow can see the emotion in him.)**


	2. Chapter 1 The meeting

_**Ai:**_I'm new in making stories and this is my very 1st Fanfiction story. Pls tell me if I have any errors! Now, TO THE STORY~

_**Ainimi:**_ We do not own bleach or any of the characters or anything expect the story plot. If we did own Bleach, we wouldn't have let the Ulqiourra/Other arrancars die. And instead, let Ichigo die. ^^

_**Ai:**_ Agree! ^^

_**Ainimi:**_ Check my profile in the june holidays, i will be doing a story about me and ulqiourra. (: **This is about Ai and Ulqiourra if you are confused**. 0.o

Written by: Hanazono Ai(PenName: Rockbabyval)

Edited by: Hanazono Ainimi(PenName: Ikut0r0x)

**Chapter 1 : The meeting**

A quiet morning in the squad 5 barracks. The Captain of the squad, Hanazono Ai had just begin to do her paper work which was assigned to her. Hinamori Momo, the vice-captain of the squad came in and told her captain to attend a Captain meeting along with the Vice Captain. Without even asking any question, she went with Momo to the First Division's squad.

Once they reached, Ai met her best friend, Hitsugaya Toushiro and Matsumoto Rangiku, both from the 10th squad. Slowly, one by one different squads' captains arrived along with their Vice-Captains beside or behind them.

The captain commander told them to be quiet and stand accordingly in their respective line. He appears as an old man with a very long white beard and eyebrows.

The meeting begun and most of the Vice-Captains lost interest. So they were staring down at the floor as if the floor was the most interesting thing in the room.

Suddenly a huge, strong and mysterious reiatsu appears through out Seireitei. All of them were caught off guard and the Captain Commander quickly let the captains and vice-captains to return to their squad to prepare to for the incoming enemy.

" Momo, could you please return to the squad and alert the others for the in coming enemy? " said Ai heading towards North instead of the 5th Squad barracks.

" Hai, Taichou! " reply Momo and went to the East side which the 5th squad was located.

Ai followed the mysterious reiatsu but deep in her heart, she seems to knows who it belongs to but she cant make out who it is . She stop on the nearest rooftop and concentrate on that Reiatsu.

She felt a presence lacking in the darkness behind her, which belongs to the 12th Division barracks. She took out her Zanpackuto for incase it is the enemy. She slowly walked nearer to the dark alley. Just then, a sudden figure went past her in the darkness.

" Who are you or what are you? " asked Ai firmly yet polite in another way. The figure just stood still and said nothing. Ai got pissed off and fired a kido yet controlled so it wont cause any much damage to the 12th Division barrack. The figure uses Flash step a similar technique that Shinigami uses and went behind Ai.

"Why are you so cold? Cant you remember me?" said the figure.

" What the….? " She turn around, dragging her Zanpackuto along but the figure grabbed her hands making her not being able to attack.

The figure softly spoke " Its me, Schiffer…. Ulquiorra Schiffer"

" Ul…quiorra?"

" Yes do you remember?"

"N….no…. STOP HOLDING MY HANDS AS IF WE ARE LOVERS!" Shouted Ai commenting Ulquiorra.

"We are…. Ai," he moves closer to Ai making her to move backwards until she hit a wall.

" How….do… you… know…. My… na-" Ulquiorra cupped her chin up causing her eyes to meet Ulquiorra. Finally she would knows who the figure was.

He had Pale white skin, teal tear marks, a mask on the left half of his head and a Hollow hole just below his neck. Ai almost screamed but Ulquiorra stopped her by kissing on her lips. Ai tried to push him away but Ulquiorra holded her tightly. All of a sudden, memories of her past time started to appear in her mind.

Her memories contains her being with her best friends and a guy when she was alive sitting on a bus going for an excursion near the beach, when suddenly the bus hit onto something and it fell straight into the ocean water. The guy shields her in the water but still, they both died under the huge pressure of the wave. The others manage to survive since they are near the door of the bus. Her friends said "Ai commanded her other friends to go first before she went out but a sudden huge wave swallowed her up."

In Rukongai she could not remember anything but only her name. She was saved and was found by Hisagi Shuhei, the current 9th Division captain.

Ai soften and since they are kissing, she waited until Ulquiorra release her. " I…I… I'm sorry I could not remember anything about you just now but my memories had finally told me that we are actually lovers when we were alive and you actually shield me in the water.

'Ai… you finally remember….' Thought Ulquiorra happily.

" What are you doing here? Aren't you an Arrancar since I saw that broken white mask on your left side of your head?"

"I'm an Espada…. The 4th Espada. Ai, I miss you. I have been searching for you ever since I was reborn from Hueco Mundo and I finally found you when Aizen told me there is a girl who look like the girl i was searching for. I quickly rush over but a brat called Kurosaki Ichigo stopped me and fought me until I was near death and-"

" You were near death?" interrupted Ai looking worried.

" Well, yeah… But a girl called Inoue Orihime had the healing powers and she helpped to treat my wounds and so, I'm here without any injuries."

" I wonder what the other Espada are doing…."

" Do you want to come? I'm sure they would not blame you since the Espada and Shinigami work together to defect Aizen..."

Just then, they felt some strong reiatsu coming their way. As they were about to escape into the darkness, Ai heard a voice " Hanazono Ai, what are you doing with the enemy?"

Ai turn around and saw almost the whole of Gotei 13 Captains and Vice-Captains* except the head captain of course.*. " Hisagi…Taichou…." Whisper Ai softly but Ulquiorra could hear her. " He uses my full name…I'm going to be dead…" thought Ai.

The 12th Division Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi sarcastically said " When did we ever accept them as our friends…."

" Yea. When did we? " said the others Captain.

" Didn't they help us in defecting Aizen?" reason Ai to the others.

" So? "

" So…why don't we try to have some close relationships with them? As in helping… one another during battles?"

" We could actually follow right? Since they did help us in defecting Aizen…" said Momo.

" That's what we, Espada come here for. To have permission from the Soul Society in order to combine with the Shinigami to fight any future battles against any enemy either one side encounter." Said Ulquiorra.

" Why would we want to do that?" said Soi Fon questioning him.

Just then, a hell butterfly came and the captain commander comments a meeting in the usual place and also, the Espada which came.

" Good luck Ulquiorra…." Whisper Ai to him.

" I will try my best"

**To be continued**

**Pls review!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Decision made

**Chapter 2: The Decision made**

**Ai: **Here is the 2nd chapter!

**Ulquiorra: **Iwonder if Sou-Taichou allow us to combine with Soul Society….

**Ai**: I think they will!** *kisses Ulquiorra***

**Ainimi: **My twin sister do not own anything! Except the story plot. ^^

**Ai, Ainimi, Ulquiorra**: Now to the Story!~

The captains enter the meeting room and the door slowly closed behind them. Ulquiorra stood up and said " As a representative of the Espada and Hueco Mundo, I would like to request to team up with the Soul Society to fight Aizen which seems to be a threat to either side of the group."

"Ha…. Like it would work…." Said the 12th Division captain.

"It might work!" said Ai towards the 12th Division Captain.

"Do you know Hollows was the one who destroy the living souls in both Rukongai and the world of the living? They evolve and become stronger in order to kill more Souls!"

"I know! But some Hollows are not that type! Like the Arrancar/Espada Nel!"

"That may be possible…." Said the 13th Division Captain,Ukitake.

"Ukitake Taichou…."whispered Ai looking at him. Ukitake smile a bit.

The Captain commander finally said " Is this what the Hueco Mundo wants?"

"Yes" replied Ulquiorra firmly.

"Seireitei had no intention of joining Hueco Mundo. We have the Gotei 13 jobs to do it. Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society had no connection between them. To finish it up, we do not accept Hueco Mundo to team up with Soul Society or Seireitei."

"What? Why not!" shouted Ai but Ulquiorra silent her.

" Ai, that's enough.... I see… If that's the Soul Society decision, I will accept the reply. I will take my leave."

Just as he was about to leave, Ai grab hold of his hand and whispered to him " Wait for… I will follow you sooner or later."

" Ai, don't do it. You will lost your position as the captain…"

" I don't care… as long as I could stay with you, I'm happy. " She releases his hand and Ulquiorra went back to Hueco Mundo using his gargatua.

Ai turn around and faces the Captain Commander. Her face gives an expression of anger. " Why does the Soul Society and Seireitei do not want to work together with the Hueco Mundo?"

" Did we even accept the Vizard who help us in battle?" asked Soi Fon

" No…"

" If we did not accept them, do I need to explain why the Hueco Mundo we do not allow?" Ai stood still and look on the floor.

" I will now end this meeting. There will be no further meeting regarding this matter."

" Hai. " replied the other captains and slowly leave the room.

Toushiro, Ukitake and Hisagi went to Ai and asked how she was feeling but she just give a small smile.

" Yar I'm fine…" reply Ai softly but sad.

" Come on cheer up, I'm sure Sou-Taichou will change his mind sooner or later" said Toushiro patting her shoulder. Ai look up and smile at him but her mind of going to Hueco Mundo still continue.

Later at the night, when almost everyone was asleep, Ai quietly took her things, leaving her 5th Squad captain Haoi. Just as she was about to leave, she heard someone shouting behind her " Hanazono Taichou! Are you just going to leave us like that?"

Ai turn around, shock to see Momo, Rangiku, Toushiro, Ukitake and Hisagi.

" If you are going to stop me, you will be my enemy" said Ai taking out her Zanpackuto

" Who say we are going to stop you? We are following you. Cant you see we are not wearing our Captain and Vice-Captain things?" said Hisagi giving a smile.

" You will be committing a crime like that"

" You are doing it as well…Ai, just trust your friends all right?"

" Fine… you are allowed to follow me… but don't blame me if you all got into trouble. Ulquiorra, please open up the gargatua"

"All right"

" Wait, Taichou, he was here all these time?" asked Momo shock.

" Yar… he never went back. He was hiding in the gargatua all this time. And one more thing. Do not call me Taichou. I'm not a captain anymore, Momo"

" You're still my Taichou…"

" Fine… you can call me that but not too often alright?"

" Hai~!"

Those who went with Ai finally went into the gargatua that Ulquiorra created and all of them reaches Las Noches.

**End of chapter 2**

**Ai: **Yay! I'm in Hueco Mundo!

**Nel: **Nee nee, Ai Wanna plaw Eternal Tag with me?

**Ai: **Maybe later^^

**Ulquiorra: **Finally Ai is here! I hate that Sou- Taichou!

**Ai: **Chill…. I'm not alone you noe….

**Hisagi: **That's rite!

**Toushiro: **I will sure kill you if you make Ai cry!

**Momo: **Shiro-chan!

**Toushiro: **Call me Hitsugaya Taichou! What?

**Momo: **Nth….

**Rangiku: **Taichou got shock…. ***Laughing like hell***

**Ai: **Chill…… So this is the Shinigami who believe Espada and Arrancar can work together^^

**Everyone: **We will see you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3: Life in Hueco Mundo

**Ai- **Yo I'm back and In HUECO MUNDO!

**Uquiorra- **Ai, Lets go meet the others!

**Ai- **Wait, I got to tell the people what I am doing in Hueco Mundo but I will still write we meeting the others

**Ainimi- **My twin sister does not own anything… One more thing. In this story, Luppy is a girl. (:

Now, on to the story!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – Life in Hueco Mundo

The Shinigami who went to Hueco Mundo was those who believe both Arrancar and shinigami could work together as a team. Once they made this decision, they would have to leave their position seats and most of them had a hard time doing it.

They were greeted by Ulquiorra and Nellie ( she becomes a older self when she is in Las Noches but she can switch between both her child like and adult self) while the others does not bother about them.

Starrk was sleeping as usual, Lilynette was walking around doing nothing, Baraggan was sitting on his usual throne chair at another location. Harribel was reading a book leaning against a wall. While her fraccion is busy arguing away. Nnoitra and Grimmjow were busy fighting with each other. Luppy was leaning against a wall eating candies. Zommari was meditating in a corner. Szayel was in his laboratory doing some weird experiments on... Some weird stuff. Aaroniero was arguing with itself.

As Ulquiorra walk into the main lobby, the Espada stop whatever they are doing and turn to him. Stark was awake as Lilynette was jumping on his stomach.

"Did they come?" asked Luppy. After the deflect of Aizen, all the Espada who died were reborn. Luppy, Nellie, Lilynette and Harribel were close friends with Ai, Momo and Rangiku in secret. Grimmjow is only close to Ai but not the other two girls. It seems he had feelings with Ai as well.

The Shinigami walked in and Luppy and Lilynette rush over to hug their best friend. Harribel stood quietly and went to the girls.

"I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!"Shouted Lilynette clinging onto Ai.

"Lily… I'm fine…" said Ai smiling. She turned to the other Espadas and said "I'm sure Ulquiorra had told all of you that the Seireitei does not wish to Hueco Mundo. Am I right?"

The Espadas nodded.

"So, we will prove them wrong. We are going to stay in Hueco Mundo. If they attack you guys, we will attack them. Even if it is risking our position." said Momo continued from where Ai stop.

"STAY AT MY ROOM TONIGHT!" shouted the Espada girls(Harribel normal talk) in unison towards the shinigami girls. The Espada girls stare at each other and they started to play rock, paper, and scissors. Luppy lost first followed by Lilynette. That leaves Harribel and Nellie together. " ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! IT'S A TIE! AGAIN! ROCK,PAPER, SCISSORS! A TIE AGAIN!" It continue for awhile since Harribel is currently the 3rd espada while Nellie was once a 3rd espada.

They both stop when Ai said "Why don't we all sleep together?"

At first, the girls stared at her but later agreed with Ai. Grimmjow stop the fight with Nnoitra and pulled Ai away from the others. Ulquiorra wanted to step in and stop him but Ai shook her head. The others saw how she managed to tame a short temper panther-like Grimmjow into a quiet and calm panther.

That's what makes everyone quizzed. The shinigami guys were only close to Stark while the others are just their friends.

Everyone gasped as they saw Grimmjow about to kiss Ai lips. She never escaped since she was allowing him to continue. Ulquiorra was about to stop Grimmjow when Grimmjow said "Uso…" and push Ai towards Ulquiorra causing her to lean against his chest.

Grimmjow went into his room and lay on his bed. He thought: 'If I could get Ai to myself, I would be in HEAVEN! Wait. I'm already in hell. I don't think I want to go heaven. Let me change the sentence… If I could get Ai to myself, I would be OVER THE MOON. But, Ulquiorra would not allow it since he is the president of the Hueco Mundo… Who knows why Ai was so calm when I was about to kiss her…" He closed his eyes and slowly feel into a deep sleep.

Everyone begins to do what they wanted. Halfway through out the talk, they heard a child like Nel running. "Helppppppp me!" said Nel running away from Nnoitra. "GET BACK HERE U B*TCH!" Harribel said "If you are going to say that, she would not accept your love"

"Shut up. Nellie! You said you will sleep with me tonight!"

"I…Don't…. Remember….That…. Promise…!"Nel shouted and transformed back into her adult and rushed to her room.

"Did Nnoitra confessed his love to Nellie?" asked Ai

"Yes he did. During training. He just said "NELLIE I LOVE YOU!" and so Nellie was shocked and yeah…. You can see how they are processing now…" said Luppy with some laughter followed by. The rest laugh a bit before they left and went to their rooms.

* * *

Meanwhile in Seireitei…..

"I cant find them sir" said one of the messenger from the 1st Division.

"I see…You may leave" said the Captain-Commander.

"Hai!" and he disappeared from sight.

The captain-Commander said "Those kids are sure hard to talk through. I will have a meeting tomorrow"

* * *

-Next Day-

"Hanazono Ai, Hinamori Momo, Hisagi Shuuhei, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Matsumoto Rangiku and Ukitake Jushiro would be consider as traitors to the Soul Society and therefore, our enemy. If we were to fight them, no one is allowed to pull back."

"Hai" said the rest of the captains

"The meeting will end here. Return to your squad."

Slowly, the captains began to leave the place quietly.

* * *

Ai- Done with the new chapter ^^ Sry its short... R&R pls!


	5. Chapter 4: Battle

Love Connection between an Espada and a Shinigami

A/N: It's like soooooo long since I last update…Sorry… I was into my other story. "Siblings love never ends" (A.K.A Hitsugaya Hikari)

Ai: Story start!

-5 years later-

"Get you hands off her now, Ulquiorra" said a very angry Hisagi while Ai was behind held by Ulquiorra in the morning.

"Hisa, stop it…." Said Ai facing Hisagi.

"You can't stop me from doing it. Ai does not even mind letting me touch her."

This time, Ai turns to Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra, you stop as well."

"Well…I can do what I want since she is mine." Said Hisagi.

"She's not yours, she IS mine."

"Ha…As if she would go out with a quiet guy… You call yourself the leader of Las Noches? That's a laugh."

"Well, at least I'm not the type of guy who would go around protecting her everywhere… More like stalking her."

"At least I protect her! What do you do?"

Ulquiorra kept quiet.

"Nothing I suppose…"

The 2 guys started to get into an argument.

Ai could not take it anymore and shouted "CAN'T YOU GUYS FOR ONCE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Her voice echoes through out Las Noches. Manly the Espada girls and Shinigami came by the sudden shout.

Both the guys froze by her and they each felt guilty.

"Ai what happen?" asked Rangiku still wearing her sleeping Yukata. Ai walks away in annoyers. Rangiku give a death glare to Hisagi and Harribel gives a death glare to Ulquiorra.

Ai slam close her door room and everyone seems to be frighten of her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO AI!" shouted Rangiku.

"We…argued…" admitted Hisagi.

"You guys should know when to do it and when not to do it." Said Nelliel. When a figure suddenly carrying her up. "Nnoitra… What are you doing?" said Nelliel with her eyebrow in shock.

"Carrying you…Duh…" reply Nnoitra.

"Put me down."

"Why?"

"I want to settle something."

"Fine…"

Nnoitra put her down and she continue "You 2 should really apologize to her."

The 2 guys look at each other and headed to Ai's room. When a sudden siren sounded. The speaker says "Intruder alert, Intruder alert, Shinigami from the Soul Society is here. Everyone prepare for battle. I repeat…."

Ai opens the door and run out with her Zanpackuto. She turns to face the guys and said "Later… Let's go now!" Ai left using Flesh Step. The 2 guys look at each other and headed off. Soon, everyone was in their formation.

-Meanwhile-

"Sir… We are approaching Hueco Mundo soon" said Renji towards his captain, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"I understand" reply Byakuya. Over the past 5 years, he still can't forget that Ai when to Hueco Mundo. He misses her sooo much. Unfortunately, Ai was with Hisagi always and therefore, he gives up chasing her.

Finally they made it to Hueco Mundo. Almost all the Gotei 13 was there. Even the Head captain was there.

"We are finally here. If you ever see the previous Captain or Vice-captain, fight them. Don't hold back." Said the head captain and everyone started to Flash Step towards Las Noches.

-Las Noches-

"Ulquiorra!" said a blue hair guy came running from the East hall way.

"Grimmjow…" said Ulquiorra.

"The whole Gotei 13 is here."

"WHAT!" shouted the Shinigami.

"Calm down you guys… They will reach here in like a few minutes…"

"I see…Espada 1 to Espada 5, Head over to the North hall way. Espada 6 to 10, Head over to the South Hall way. Hitsugaya, Hisagi, Ukitake Taichou, head over to the East Hall way. Ai, Hinamori-san, Matsumoto-san, head over to west hall way." Said Ulquiorra giving order.

"Shouldn't we go with Ai and the others?" said Nelliel looking at Ulquiorra.

"That's why you and I are going with them. That's the main gate leading to Las Noches." Said Ulquiorra.

"Hold on a second Ulquiorra… You are trying to get close to her!" said Hisagi angrily.

"I'm not! I'm supposed to head there to defend Las Noches."

"Yar…Like I would believe it…"

"I'm heading out…" said Ai and Flash Step away. Momo, Rangiku and Nelliel followed.

"We will end this after we fight finish." Said Ulquiorra and left to join Ai and the others.

"I hope you die there" thought Hisagi and left with Toushiro and Ukitake. Soon, everyone was station.

The gate finally blast open and the Shinigami saw their friends who they betrayed.

**-End-**

**A/N: Short Chapter…Cant think much… Was having idea of Siblings love never ends… So this chapter I don't really have much idea…I'm not sure when will I update again… Please read "Siblings love never ends" in my profile. I really like writing it… :)**


End file.
